


Blackbird (podfic)

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Case Fic, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Murder, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic in progress, Possessive Behavior, Sadism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: Shortly after Will kills Garret Jacob Hobbs, he and Hannibal stumble into a D/s relationship. It's a relief to have Hannibal telling him what to do, but the closer they become, the closer he gets to realizing who and what Hannibal really is. (Author's summary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881783) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Thank you very much to Emungere for permission to record this podfic. I discovered this fic later than pretty much everyone, to my eternal shame, but I love it enough to more than make up for that shocking oversight! 
> 
> You can download either or both versions - the NFX one has intro music (no speech at the same time as music) but no sound effects. The standard version also has a few sound effects that are hopefully unobtrusive. There should be no sudden changes of volume or loud noises in either file.
> 
> I'll always give an effects-free version as I know they make a podfic inaccessible for some people, especially those of us who like to fall asleep with a podfic on (me!), but I think I could actually fall asleep undisturbed with this level of effects in the background.
> 
> I have quite a few chapters recorded, but there's time to give feedback before I do final edits on the next few, so if there are any problems do let me know. If it's something I can fix I will be happy to do so!

Cover art is 'Rise' by Caveat_Lector, created for this podfic.

[Blackbird Chapter 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wa93t91l6iz9shk/blackbird%20ch01.mp3?dl=0) 37.89Mb mps, 36.02 minutes  
[Blackbird Chapter 1 (NFX)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pcn0uroct0vxcxm/blackbird%20ch01%20nfx.mp3?dl=0) 37.6Mb mps, 35.56 minutes  


**If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and leave Emungere some love for it, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.

On the other hand, if you're absolutely sure you don't want anyone to podfic your work, consider adding a blanket 'no' to podfic statement. That way nobody will hassle you about it :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, it's been difficult editing longer files with some equipment issues I've had. Hurray for shiny new headphones though!
> 
> Two versions below as usual - the first is the standard one with some background sound effects and the NFX one is voice only.

[Blackbird Chapter 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k7xrceydqqxb6ow/blackbird%20ch02.mp3?dl=0) 37.5Mb mps, 36.09 minutes  
[Blackbird Chapter 2 (NFX)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c3c0hwxkzkma63o/blackbird%20ch02%20nfx.mp3?dl=0) 37.3Mb mps, 36.09 minutes  


**If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to the[Chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10078370) entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and leave Emungere some love for it, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.

On the other hand, if you're absolutely sure you don't want anyone to podfic your work, consider adding a blanket 'no' to podfic statement. That way nobody will hassle you about it :-)


End file.
